


I’ll Be Waiting For You When You’re Gone

by planetundersiege



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, Fluff that turns angsty if you’ve seen the first season, M/M, Magic, Oneshot, Pre-Canon, Xadia, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: When the sun sets, Runaan would leave Xadia on another mission.





	I’ll Be Waiting For You When You’re Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I wrote this a while ago and decided to post it now before season 2 airs and (hopefully) gives us more info about this beautiful couple.

Runaan took a deep breath, letting the magic fill up his body. Every breath you took in Xadia was filled with just that, magic. And as an elf, he felt it.

 

Magic in the air was what most elves had ever known, they had never ventured outside of their territory, into the human kingdoms, were there wasn’t a single drop of magic. The air there felt stale, almost suffocating. He got air, yes, but no magic. Staying in Xadia made you take the magic for granted.

 

Runaan however, did not. He was often out on missions, and as the sun set today, he would once again depart on one, and wouldn’t return until the king and prince of Katolis were slayed, for Xadia.

 

Yes, he was going to enjoy every magic filled breath he took before crossing the border, into the enemy’s territory. For every step he took, he would be further away from his people, and Tinker.

 

Tinker, the elf that held his heart, his other half.

 

As he thought about his lover, he saw him exit his forge, protective gear covering his body and horns. He held a necklace in his hand, while a matching one decorated his neck. It was handmade, filled with the same magic.

 

He walked up to him, and before he could talk, Tinker carefully put the necklace around Runaan, before placing a kiss onto his forehead.

 

“This is a good luck token for you. I hope you have a safe travel and a safe return to me. I love you Runaan.”

 

“I love you too, I’ll be back to you. And when I do, we’ll have our wedding like I promised, in the valley with flowers in full bloom, like we’ve talked about.”

 

He nodded.

 

“Alright Runaan. I’ll be waiting for your return, by the valley.”


End file.
